Lance
|Solamente contando episodios de participación}} |retos-ganados = |5 por equipo, 1 individual}} |campwsp = si |wtcwpuesto = 4 |luzwikiaccion = si |lwapuesto = 3 |horrorshow = si |wthspuesto = 25 |wikonculousrace = si |wtwrpuesto = X |cabellocolor = #020202 |pielcolor = #F0C57D |ojoscolor = #370100 |equipo1 = Actores asesinos |equipo2 = Elegidos |equipo3 = Eternal rivals |wtcweliminado = The Cinema of Hell |lwaeliminado = Around the World in 80 Dis |wthseliminado = Pretty Little Corpse Parties |wtwreliminado = TBA |amistades = Fiore, Duncs, Ponchi, Made, Jota, Nofor, Licca, Rub, Chari, Paprika, Popu, Commander |enemigos = Duncs, Licca, Laureano, Nofor, Disney, Jota, Marcos, Marshallow }}Lance, apodado como The Proud, fue un concursante de Wiki Total: Camp WSP, debutando al comienzo de la fusión y, por lo tanto, careciendo de equipo. Después volvió para Luz, Wiki, Acción como el principal antagonista de la temporada, en el equipo de los Actores Asesinos. Regresó para Wiki Total: Horror Show como parte de los Elegidos. Se unió a Duncs en el equipo Eternal Rivals para participar en Wiki Total Presenta: Wikonculous Race, siendo el capitán de la pareja. Apariencia Es un adolescente de tez clara. Lleva el cabello largo y de color negro, con el flequillo hacia un costado, y una barba cuadrada. Sus ojos son de color marrón. Lleva puesta una camiseta blanca con mangas y cuello azul oscuro, debajo de una chaqueta también azul, y usa unos jeans negros. Calza unas zapatillas negras con blanco. Oculto por la camiseta, lleva un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla plateada con una W inscripta. Trae un collar con una estrella dorada. Mide 178 centímetros y pesa 60 kilos. Anteriormente usaba lentes de contacto azules, pero ahora las usa transparentes. Personalidad La personalidad en los camps será la del propio Z Lance, con una inclinación a la personalidad dada al personaje (aunque no en todo momento). Su personalidad dentro de los fics de camps varía según la capacidad del escritor, además de la obvia exageración o alteración de su personalidad para momentos cómicos. Es un adolescente normal, que posee un gran orgullo. A pesar de estar todo el día pensando en sus asuntos o bromeando, suele tener varios momentos de lucidez que suelen catapultarlo a la victoria. Es narcisista, y muy egocéntrico. Odia que las cosas no sean a su manera, protestando cuando eso sucede, pues considera que su forma de hacerlas es la más eficiente y la que resultará mejor, por lo que suele gustarle tomar el liderazgo. Sin embargo, no es malvado ni intenta serlo, siendo bastante amigable. Durante su primera temporada "seria" se descubre que realmente es capaz de traicionar a sus aliados, no obstante, no todo suele ser lo que parece, siendo que pueden haber explicacionse detrás que no ha soltado. A veces pierde el interés por las cosas, causándole graves consecuencias (como ser el primer expulsado en su tercera temporada). Aún así, pese a no importarle en el momento, luego suele darle ataques por eso, odiando todo lo relacionado y volviéndose algo loco. Apariciones (47/71) Wiki Total: Camp WSP (9/14) *5x2 - Campistas no tan Pajeros - Parte 2. *5x7 - Animejodas. *5x8 - Sing it Low. *5x9 - Jalame Esta. *5x10 - The Host That Got Away. *5x11- Rock-A-Bye Palm Tree. *5x12 - The Cinema of Hell. *5x13 - The Final Camper(s). *5x14 - WTCW: Cacería de Celebridades. ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! (18/18) *6x1 - The Idiot's Games. *6x2 - Wikitanic. *6x3 - 50 Musical Shades. *6x4 - Showdown in the Old Wiki. *6x5 - Licca Wonka and the Complaint Factory. *6x6 - Shitcago. *6x7 - Rice of the Merge. *6x8 - Licsaw's Fools. *6x9 - Regina Says. *6x10 - Popu's Misadventure in Perdedorland. *6x11 - The X-Hosts. *6x12 - Aliccator and the Mistery of Lord Valdomero. *6x13 - Jumanji with J of Judas. *6x14 - ¡Luz Wiki Acción!: La CQela (en videos, sin líneas). *6x15 - InDise Out. *6x16 - Hangover in DTWiki. *6x17 - Around the World in 80 Dis. *6x18 - Made in Distopia. Wiki Total: Horror Show (4/23) *7x1 -The Jota Horror Picture Show. *7x2 - Pretty Little Corpse Parties. *7x13 - La Secuela: The Revenge of the Who's. *7x23 - Hunger for the Crown. Wiki Total Presenta: Wikonculous Race (17/17) *1x1 - Giving People Drama. *1x2 - The Loud Beginning. *1x3 - Tripping Through Dimensional Roles. *1x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs. *1x5 - Regular Episode. *1x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever. *1x7 - Miraculos and Fight. *1x8 - Terratenientes. *1x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes. *1x10 - And Then There Were 12. *1x11 - Lucky Legends. *1x12 - Once Upon a Race. *1x13 - The (Un)Happiest Day. *1x14 - The Faking Dead. *1x15 - Return, Love and Die. *1x16 - The Eight Hokages. *1x17 - Domingo: 5/8. Importancia del Personaje Doblaje En el doblaje original su voz es interpretada por Andrew Francis. Para el doblaje latinoamericano es Ricardo Bautista quien presta su voz para este personaje. Se desconoce quién lo interpreta en el doblaje de España y el de los demás países. Galería |-| Misceláneas = DerekOC.png|Diseño original. OCFinalLanz.png|2do diseño de Lance. OCLanzFinal.png|3er diseño de Lance. Selfie.png|Selfie de Lance (3er diseño). NuevoOCLalala.png|4to diseño de Lance. Lance estandar.png|5to y último diseño de Lance (mejora en base al cuarto). Hecho por PilarEsc11. EternalRivalsTeam.png|Imagen promocional de Lance y Duncs (Eternal Rivals) para Wikonculous Race. Lance_sin_chaqueta_(5).png|Lance sin chaqueta. Lance_niño_by_Saail.png|Lance (con 14 años) como pasante en Drama Total: Isla Wikithew. Hecho por Saail Gox. IronLanceAhre.jpg|Lance usando la armadura de Iron Man, autodenominado Iron Lance. Hecho por Starchip. YaaySnow.png|Lance (3er diseño) con su traje para el frío. LancePijama.png|Lance (3er diseño) con su pijama. |-| ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!= LWAep1-3.png|Lance cerca de Tomi en The Idiot's Games. Hecho por Ponchi. LWAep1-4.png|Lance quejándose en The Idiots' Games. Hecho por Ponchi. LlamameLikaoknoxd.png|Lance usando el confesionario de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!. ConfesionarioYay.png|Lance en una réplica del confesionario del avión de Drama Total: Fanon Mundial creado con la tecnología de los sets. Asdfriko.png|Lance y Made para el reto de 50 Musical Shades. FuriaLance.png|Furia (versión Lance) para el reto de InDise Out, hecho erroneamente con el 4to diseño. Curiosidades 'General' *Con el último nuevo diseño, queda creado definitivamente el personaje, habiendo pasado por muchísimas formas. *Sus otros nombres, Alejandro y Daniel, vienen del verdadero nombre de Z Lance. *Pertenece a la 3ra generación de Wiki Total. *La edad base del personaje es 16 años. Cada fic y camp irá haciéndolo crecer de distinta forma, pero la base es esa. *Se desconoce el significado de la W en su cinturón. *Es un gran fanático de Dragon Ball, y en menor medida del Universo cinematográfico de Marvel. Sus personajes favoritos son Vegeta y Zamas, y Iron Man, Dr. Strange y Spider-Man respectivamente. *Tiene muy mala vista, por lo que en sus primeras apariciones usaba lentes de sol con aumento, y posteriormente lentes de contacto celestes. Ahora las ha cambiado por lentes de contacto transparentes. **Cuando fue pasante no las usaba pese a ver mal, y eso le empeoró aún más la visión. *La ropa que usa desde el cuarto diseño está basada en el uniforme de la escuela de Yami Yugi de Yu-Gi-Oh!, pero en un estilo mucho más normal. 'Wiki Total' *En WTCW usa el segundo diseño, en LWA el tercero, en WTHS el cuarto y en WR el quinto. **Sin embargo, en algunas imágenes de LWA se le ve con el segundo diseño, puesto que el cambio se produjo después. *En DTIW tuvo 14 años, en WTCW 15, en LWA y WTHS 16, y en WR ya tiene 17. **Aunque originalmente competía en su primer camp con 16 años, esto se cambió gracias a su inclusión en el fic como pasante. Esto se explicaría como que entró sin tenerlo planeado, pues solo había ido a trabajar. **Su trabajo de pasante a la edad de 14 años duró muy poco, quizá por esta misma razón de la edad. *El nombre del capítulo de WTCW donde debutó, iba a ser "El nuevo, la vieja y el feo", siendo él el nuevo. **Esto fue cambiado a Animejodas. *En WTCW, llegó primero y último una sola vez. *Parece apoyar a Patricia en la final de WTCW, puesto que vota por ella para que gane. Sin embargo declara que le cae mejor Ponchi. **Eso se ve mejor cuando Lance habla mal de Patricia en la canción y en LWA, mientras que es amigo de Ponchi. *Cuando aparece en WTCW (fic), es llamado AlejandroWT, debido a que ya existía un Alejandro en Wiki Total. **Estas siglas significan "World Tour". *Siempre que ha votado, en WTCW, lo ha hecho con inmunidad individual. **Sin embargo, esto solo ocurrió 2 veces (debido a las circunstancias en las que se votaba en la temporada). *En el especial de WTCW, mencionó llamarse Lance (esto fue porque aquí le llamaban con uno de sus apodos). *En el especial de WTCW habla mal de Patricia durante su parte de la canción, aunque en la final de la misma se le vio apoyándola. *Su primer equipo fueron los Actores Asesinos, a pesar de haber competido en una temporada anteriormente. *En dos temporadas de tres en que participó, estuvo en la fusión. **Aunque en una fue porque debutó en ella. *Es el único concursante en LWA, en haber tenido inmunidad individual mientras los equipos seguían en pie. *Durante LWA, en contraste con sus actitudes de WTCW, se le ve traicionando a sus aliados. Tanto, que incluso se le ha llamado (a modo broma) traidor, "nuevo J", e incluso "Judas". *En LWA ha superado su mejor puesto (4°) quedando 3°. *Podría ser que apareciera en casi todos los capítulos del fic de WTCW menos el primero, puesto que en el 2 se introdujo como pasante, y desde ahí en más hasta el 7 debería de aparecer haciendo su labor. En la final aparecía porque todos los demás concursantes eliminados lo harían. *Ha aparecido en todos los capítulos del camp de LWA, exceptuando el capítulo de la secuela; sin embargo, se cree que aparecerá en todos los capítulos del fic del mismo camp, debido a que los que aún seguían en competencia aparecerían en video, y en la final siempre aparecen todos los eliminados. *Han apodado a la alianza de la cual era líder junto a Made, la Alianza de los Newbies. Esto es debido a que poseía a dos concursantes nuevos (Made y Kali), además de que Lau había durado solo un capítulo en la competencia pasada, en la cual debutó, y Lance también era relativamente nuevo, habiendo debutado en media competencia de la temporada anterior. **Sin embargo, debido a haber sido el líder y fundador de esta, le gusta llamarla "la Alianza de Lance", demostrando así su enorme ego. Aún así, como líder, desaprueba y desmiente dicho nombre de alianza impuesto a la fuerza por terceros. *Parece ser considerado un antagonista de LWA. *Durante el transcurso de LWA traicionó a 6 de sus aliados, los cuales fueron eliminados por una u otra razón. En total traicionó 8 personas. **Sin embargo, no en todas era su propósito hacerlo. En algunos casos fue "manipulado" para ello. *Tras LWA le ha guardado un profundo rencor a Disney por haberlo eliminado, y por haberle "robado la final", la cual cree que se había ganado. *thumb|Imagen promocional de Eternal Rivals, su equipo en [[Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race|Wikonculous Race.]]Ha sido el primer participante eliminado en WTHS, y el que tiene el peor puesto en general en todo Wiki Total, habiendo quedado en 25° puesto. **También es la primera vez que no llega a la fusión ni a los 4 finales. *Ha cumplido el papel del pasante de Nofor durante dos episodios de DTIW, y como el de Duncs, en el fic de WTCW. *Sigue culpando a Licca por su tercer puesto en LWA, y normalmente suele considerarse a sí mismo el finalista legal de la temporada, pues el desafío dictaba que los dos con más puntos en el desafío serían los finalistas, y él fue ese segundo con más puntos. *Pese a todos los roces, a haber sido su pasante, y a sus discusiones dentro y fuera de las temporadas, ha hecho pareja con Duncs para participar en WR, en el equipo "Eternal Rivals", siendo él el capitán. *Se ha demostrado cómo odia que le roben el crédito por lo que hace, aunque si lo que hizo es "moralmente incorrecto", parece dejar de importarle eso. *Se considera a sí mismo el más útil de los Eternal Rivals y la única razón de que sigan en juego, mostrando así su egocentrismo. **A su vez, en los desafíos de WR, suele hacer que todo gire en torno a él (como cuando creó al Dios L-Z como jefe del bioma del segundo desafío y portador del arma del primero, el Hacha Divina del Infierno Oscuro, siendo él el susodicho dios del mundo oscuro y portador del arma legendaria). **Obviamente, ese punto de vista sobre él y su compañero es único del personaje, y no compartido por el usuario Z Lance. *Ha aparecido en más de la mitad de los episodios de los camps en que ha participado. *Hasta WTWR, nunca había cumplido el mismo rol en las temporadas en que estuvo o apareció como parte del personal. **En DTIW cumplió el papel del pasante de Nofor durante un par de episodios, siendo esto una participación como parte del personal. **En WTCW fue un competidor principal en la "carrera". **En LWA también fue un competidor principal, pero su papel más importante fue el de ser el antagonista de la temporada. **En WTHS fue un competidor secundario, habiendo sido eliminado muy pronto. **En WR se rompió debido a que volvió a ser un competidor principal (como en WTCW). *Durante WTCW no se vieron sus ojos, gracias a las gafas de sol. En LWA finalmente dejó de usarlas y pudo verse que sus ojos eran celestes, pero en WR se ve que tiene los ojos marrones. Esto se explica fácilmente diciendo que usa lentes de contacto, y realmente debería usar gafas de aumento. *Como marca en WR tiene que, en sus retos, además de escribirlo todo usando el español rioplatense, se mete a sí mismo o menciona hielo y fuego (o ambas). **También, salvo que se prohíba, suele meter muchos insultos típicos, sobretodo cuando son discusiones entre él y su pareja. Sin embargo, esto último parece que dejó de hacerlo desde la devolución en Once Upon a Race, donde tuvo que modificarlo por ello. *Pese a todas sus discusiones, originalmente iba a ser equipo con Licca, sin embargo por discusiones a raíz de la duda sobre la participación de Lance, desistieron. *Con su participación en diecisiete episodios de Wikonculous Race, finalmente superó la de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!, donde participó en dieciséis. Sin embargo, sigue apareciendo en más episodios de esta última, habiendo aparecido en un total de dieciocho. **Por la aparición de los eliminados en la final del programa, como mínimo puede igualar ese número de apariciones. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicos Categoría:LWA Categoría:Concursantes de Luz, Wiki, Acción Categoría:WTHS Categoría:Concursantes de WTHS